Futures
by Rikki K
Summary: The Solo kids, Jacen, Jaina and Anakin, find themselves to be the only hope to take down the new Dark, after Luke has been rendered unconcious. On their mission to find the 'angel' to savethe galazies, they meet some...interesting characters. Au, please r
1. Beginings of a new war and adventure

_**"Futures"**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars or any characters with the last name Solo(Those are the actual characters in the Extended Universe). I do own Kyrah Scho, Murdox Ripla, Momo Keelo, Oni-Wei Kenobi, Akarra Fett, Nialo, Elft Risker and Prince Rysati Nurek(Lotta OC's huh? Makes up for the other actual characters that aren't in my fic 'cause...I don't know about them Oo)**_

_**Authors note: I'm gonna be safe and say this is AU and some characters may be OOC at times...but I'm gonna try to keep them in character as much as possible**_

_**Chapter 1 Beginings of a new war and adventure**_

_All is never truely 'right' in the world, all is never truely pure, innocent nor free...Just when all seemed to being going in the right direction, when it seemed that all evil in the universe had been destroyed...is it fate? Destiny? Or just reality that has proved us all wrong once again?_

"Uncle Luke!" came the united shouts of Jaina, Jacen and Anakin Solo as they saw the Healers carefully drag the Jedi Master into one of the Intensive Treatment rooms. Leia and Han halted their childrens running and entered the room themselves, but this didn't stop the three teens from listening in and trying to peek inside to find out who or what could've nearly taken their Uncle out.

"_The angel...he said..._" Luke's breathing was coming out in short gasps, his eyes barely open.

"What are you talking about?" Han blurted out in sudden exasperation, Leia gave her husband a slight glare before repeating his question, but in a softer tone.

"_The angel...must find...and Jedi...Dark is too strong..._" were the only bits of information the Jedi Master could utter before losing consciousness.

"An_ angel_?" Jacen whispered to his brother and sister "Did he say something about finding an_ angel_?".

"I'm not sure, but I know I heard something about the Jedi and the Dark being too strong..." Jaina nearly repeated her Uncles babbling.

"Whatever it is, it's strong enough to take out Uncle Luke...I wanna fight too!" Anakin gripped his hand in excitement and fury.

"If it's strong enough to take out Uncle Luke, what makes you think _you'll_ be able to fight it?" Jaina gasped, wide-eyed.

"What makes _any of you_ think you should have even_ heard_ about this?", the three teens looked up to see their father standing in the doorway, arms across his chest looking down at the eavesdroppers.

"We were only worried about Uncle Luke..." Jacen lowered his head, Jaina and Anakin nodded vigorously, all seeming innocent on the fact they were spying.

"Look, I understand you're worried. I understand you're all very anxious with this war going on...but don't think for_ one second_ any of you are risking your lives" he raised his voice a bit, making the three teens wince slightly. Anakin opened his mouth to protest but Han knew exactly what his youngest son was going to say "_Yes_, I know you've all trained. You're all strong...but, I will not, and I know your mother will not, have anymore family putting their lives on the line. _Understand?_".

All three lowered their heads now, they all felt that their parents held them back too much, never let them really test themselves...treated them like...like children! Even though their parents weren't Jedi's, they were still force sensitive, and made sure to keep their anger towards them in check when around them...which was hardest for Anakin, being the hot tempered 'baby' of the family.

"_Yes_, but that doesn't mean you have to _baby_ us!", yes, Anakin Solo's hot temperateness was very hard to control, especially when he was being 'babied'.

"That is _enough!_" Leia now entered the doorway, having heard the spat between her husband and children, she looked quite furious. "I want you three to go to your rooms..._now!_" her voice was angry, but she had tears in her eyes not only from seeing her dear brother in such a pitiful state of health, but she didn't like raising her voice to her children...nor did she like their 'Jedi' way of thinking, as she would phrase it.

After watching their parents take off down the hallway and around the corner, now out of ear shot, the three Solo teens found this to be an opportune time to discuss the 'situation'.

"Good going there, Ani" Jaina sighed, she wasn't really mad or teasing her younger brother, she just felt it was needed to be said. Anakin crossed his arms and "_Hmphed_" then looked over at his over-analytical brother "What do you think, Jacen?". Jacen slowly nodded to himself, edging towards the Intensive treatment room their Uncle was resting in "I think...Uncle Luke needs to find that angel...".

"Yeah, well Uncle Luke is out...which leaves _us_..." Anakin trailed off, waiting to see his siblings response to his obvious hinting.

"_No way!_ Mom and Dad said-" Jaina stopped herself, sure she always thought things through, the 'logical one' out of her siblings, but even she didn't like being 'babied' as Anakin put it. Anakin smirked at this "_Well?_", Jacen frowned "But what if-", "I think we could do it...if it's just an _angel_ we're looking for...that's not dangerous!" Jaina smiled, ignoring the fact that she 'rudely' interrupted her twin brother.

Jacen was the 'cautious one' of his siblings, it would take a lot more convincing until he'd finally agree, "Jacen, how about you go in there in find out the full story...if it sounds too dangerous we wont do it" Anakin persuaded.

Jaina knew this game, even if it did sound dangerous they'd still end up going because Anakin would run off anyway's and she'd say _'We should go after him!'_, thus beginning their adventure anyway's...brilliant!

Jacen slowly nodded before entering the room where his Uncle lay with life monitors and made his way next to the bed then looked around to make sure no one was around before meditating to ask his Uncle about this 'angel'.

>>>>>

An urgent growl from the Governess of Kashyyyk, Kerrimun, interrupted the young, blonde woman from her meditation, "Yes, I feel it too" she responded to the Wookie. Another growled out message was given and the blonde slowly stood up, her dark blue eyes flashed for a second "Yes, I know...my Grandfather just told me so...".

>>>>>

_'Uncle Luke...Uncle Luke, please, tell me what's happened...Uncle Luke...'_ Jacen searched his Uncle's unconscious mind in his meditation. Blinding wandering the darkened, narrow paths of his Uncles mind, calling out for guidance, assistance _'Uncle Luke? Uncle Luke, please answer me!'_.

_'Jacen? Jacen, is that you?'_ came Luke's voice, even his mind seemed weakened by whatever beat him to near death. _'Jacen, the angel is in danger...if they take the angel, there will be no hope for the galaxies!'_ Luke's mind panicked, Jacen could feel the strain on his Uncle in his state of panic.

_'Uncle Luke, your health is in too much stress, you need to remain calm!' _Jacen urgently warned, careful not to sound panicked himself. He waited for the stress level to lower before asking _'This angel...who or what is it and where?'_ he was trying to find out if this would be a 'safe enough mission' for him and his siblings to do.

A few strangled noises escaped into the empty space of mind before a rush of wind, Luke's screams and a menacing laugh filled the void.

_'Uncle Luke! Uncle Luke, what's going on?'_ Jacen called out, _'Get the angel before they do! The Dark is too strong already! Don't let them get the angel!' _Luke shouted out before a blinding light filled the darkness along with a heavenly hum but it was all cut off in an instant.

Jacen opened his eyes to see sweat pouring out of his Uncle's body as the man convulsed on the bed, acting quickly he called for the Healers then left the room to report back to his brother and sister.

"So, we just need to find this angel before the new Dark does?" Jaina inquired, "Sounds easy enough to me,_ lets do it!_" Anakin rubbed his hands together eagerly.

Jacen frowned at his brother and sister, they didn't hear or see what he did, even if they were to just try and find this angel, what would happen if they were to run into the Dark? Although, his thoughts went back to his Uncle's urgent pleading, it did seem important for them to find this angel...and they were the only ones that understood the objective...

"Alright...but we must be careful not to run into the Dark. Uncle Luke said they were too strong as it is now..." Jacen explained further.

"Which is why we're gonna find this angel Uncle Luke was talking about so they don't become any stronger, we heard you the first time" Anakin waved his hand dismissively.

"I mean it! You don't know what they've already done to Uncle Luke!" the older boy shuddered slightly, Anakin noted this and sighed "We'll be as careful as possible, alright? Happy?".

The three teens exchanged a firm nod then took off to gather supplies, hoping they wouldn't be caught before departure, little did they know a certain bleeping robot over heard them and planned on tagging along.

>>>>>

After packing up some spare clothing and food for her trip, the blonde made her way out to the docking area where her ship was being prepared. She handed her bags over to a fellow Wookie then gave her ship a once over with a look of discontentment "_I really hate flying_" she muttered under her breath.

Kerrimun came up to the blonde, handing her her Personal Intelligence Travel Android, "Thank you, I'll be needing PITA for this mission" she smiled sweetly. Kerrimun growled while raising an eyebrow at the young blonde, making her blush "Oh,don't worry, Kerrimun...PITA can fly the ship just as well as any pilot. You know how much I _hate_ flying that hunk of metal myself..." the blonde sighed.

Kerrimun, the Governess of Kashyyyk, had raised her since she was an infant, she had been told that her parents left her in Kerrimun's care then ended up dying in battle. She_ would_ be sad about it, but Kerrimun's been the best mother figure she could ever ask for. And now, with her fellow Wookies being brought into this new battle, both she and Kerrimun feared never seeing the other again.

"Don't worry, I will return as soon as possible. As soon as I obtain the Blood of the Jedi's, I can return and help fight...I promise you" the blonde spoke to the whole of Wookies crowding around, but mainly to Kerrimun.

The Governess gave her a final, firm hug before letting her Human 'daughter' take off, PITA hooked up to the main controls and the blonde, most likely meditating to keep her mind off the fact that she's in a ship.

"Destination coordinates, Master Oni-Wei?" PITA interrupted the blonde as they exited the Wookies atmosphere, without opening her eyes, the blonde, Oni-Wei, answered "I...don't know yet...".

_**Catch your interest? No flames, please...thank you for reading, please review!**_


	2. Scam artists extraordinaire!

_**Ok, thank you for your reviews! Here's the next chapter...much longer than the first chapter...and much more...exciting? I dunno, just read...and enjoy! Oh, and all characters introduced are generally Human looking...just with some 'modifications'...if you get what I mean...  
**_

_**Ch.2 Scam artists extraordinaire!**_

The three teens met up in the docking area and were currently in a heated argument on which ship to take on their 'mission'.

"We can't take the Millennium Falcon! Dad will notice!" Jaina pointed out to her brothers, well, really just Anakin, who was the one to suggest taking the Millennium Falcon.

"We need something discreet...with enough room for us and the angel...and fast, just in case we run into the Dark..." Jacen mumbled as he looked around at each ship. His eyes finally rested on a cruiser Jaina usually tinkered away on "There we go...shall we?" he smiled and headed towards the ship.

Jaina and Anakin looked over to find Jacen already boarding the cruiser, "H-hey, Jacen...I don't remember if I finished that one up yet..." Jaina followed after her twin, Anakin right behind.

They settled themselves within the cruiser, Jaina looked around "Hmm...guess I did finish...alright, where to?" she looked over at Jacen who had taken to a meditative state.

"Hmm..." Jacen was trying to concentrate on the glowing figure he saw in Luke's mind, perhaps if he meditated while focusing on that, he'll figure out where the angel is. "I think...we should head..." he reached out through the force to find this angel, he caught another glimpse of the glowing figure and his eyes snapped open.

Anakin was watching his brother meditate, he now wished that he had been the one to go in and ask Uncle Luke about the angel, but hey, he'd be seeing the angel himself anyway's. He saw his brother's eyes suddenly open wide, Jacen then pointed and called out "That way! Go!", "Come on, Jaina, you heard him!" Anakin felt the intensity of Jacen's meditation, Jaina seemed to as well as she didn't hesitate to take off, leaving Coruscant behind.

>>>>>

"PITA..." Oni-Wei's eyes opened, a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "Yes, Master Oni-Wei?" the little droid inquired. "I just felt something coming from Coruscant..." the blonde explained as she calmly settled herself into the seat and secured herself in.

"Do you want me to clear a dock at Coruscant for you then, Master Oni-Wei?" PITA prepared itself for the command.

"No...whatever it is, it's leaving...but set course for that direction...further instructions will have to wait until I can pin-point where t is going" Oni-Wei gripped at the armrest slightly, anticipating the take-off. The ship jerked slightly as it readjusted itself for the new direction then jerked again as it sped off towards Coruscant, "May I inquire to what you detected, Master Oni-Wei?" PITA asked.

Oni-Wei sat there for a second, pushing her anxiety of flying away into the force, when she felt calm enough she nodded "Yes, I sensed...Jedi...".

>>>>>

"See, this isn't so bad...no Dark around here..." Anakin glanced out the cruiser's windows then to his brother, Jacen, who was such a worrier.

"Yes...I don't sense anything either, so that's good..." Jacen relaxed in his seat, this was the first time he intentionally went against his parents wishes._ 'Who would've thought that disobeying could actually be...fun?'_ Jacen chuckled to himself but cut his laughter off short when he felt a pang of panic from his sister.

Anakin felt it too and jogged over to her and peered over her shoulder "What's wrong?" he checked the screens to see if a ship was approaching but saw nothing. Jacen came over as well and looked around the monitors then both brothers settled their eyes on their sister, Jaina nervously glanced up "The cruiser...I forgot to refuel it...".

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

The alert signal and lights started to go off as the Wing shuddered a bit before zooming off towards the closest planet, a system Jaina came up with and equipped her 'project' with. The three teens quickly secured themselves in their seats as the unsteady ship barreled it's way towards Fioracet, a loud, bright city made-up of almost nothing but markets and Inn's.

They luckily landed at the docks safely and were greeted almost immediately by a boy about their age, "Welcome to Fioracet, would you like our complimentary ship repair? Free of charge". His silky, blue/silver skin, long, slicked back hair, large black eyes and delicate wiry wing/fins sticking out from both hips and the sides of his head meant only one thing, this boy was a Maraquan. Maraquans were known for their almost seductive charm and mannerisms, and from the look on Jaina's face, it was certainly working on her.

"Sure!" Jaina gasped, never had she seen such an attractive person before, her brothers raised eyebrows at her since never before had Jaina let someone else do repairs on her ship.

The Maraquan bowed slightly and reached out, gently taking Jaina's hand then softly pressed his lips to the back of her hand "Pleasure to be of service". He then looked up and bowed to Jacen and Anakin "Please, allow yourselves to relax and take your time in the city until the repairs are done...".

>>>>>

"I can't believe you trust your 'precious project' to a bunch of strangers...and get that _love-struck_ look off your face, it's disgusting!" Anakin ranted as he and his siblings wandered around one of the many markets on Fioracet.

"I do not look _love-struck!_" Jaina defended "And why not take a free repair? Less work for me to do..._plus_, I think we need some more supplies...". She looked around the market then smiled "Like, more food, perhaps some extra fuel just in case our 'mission' takes longer than expected...".

Jacen nodded then dug through his pockets "How much does everyone have?", Jaina and Anakin dug through their own pockets then held their hands out to display their budget. "Hmm, not as much as I'd hoped, but I'm sure we can manage..." Jacen sighed, Anakin looked around "Well, at least every place here is willing to haggle...".

"Then lets first check out fuel...we already have some food on the ship, so we shouldn't have to worry about that for a while..." Jaina then led the way towards a junk shop down the road.

>>>>>

"Man, that was too easy, Murdox...travelers are so stupid nowadays" snickered a girl to the Maraquan, "Yeah, well, hurry up, Kyrah. Who knows when they'll return" Murdox nervously looked around.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it...meet ya back on Tank, k?" the girl grinned, Murdox had no problem luring in their victims, but he always wimped out on the actual labor of it all. After watching him scamper off to their ship, Tank, Kyrah gingerly skipped her way over to the cruiser the three teens unknowingly left in her hands "This is gonna be fun..." she smirked, unaware she was being recorded by a stow-away robot onboard the ship.

>>>>>

The three Solo teens were just about to enter the ship shop when a little girl ran into them, literally. She was sniffling and wiping what appeared to be tears from her eyes, she clutched at the cloak around her and let her wavering voice whisper an "S-sorry...".

Jacen frowned at the sight, this girl was much younger than them by at least five years and even though her face was mostly obscured from vision by the hood of the cloak, he could clearly see her tear stained cheeks. "Are you lost?" he asked the little girl and helped her up, the little girl nodded and sniffled loudly, Jacen looked at his brother and sister and they held almost the same sympathetic look he did.

"Would you like us to help you find your parents?" Jaina bent down towards the girl, the little girl turned her face away and sniffled again "My parents aren't here...". Jaina raised an eyebrow "Are you here all by yourself then?", "No...my sister's here...somewhere..." the little girl explained.

A mild sigh of relief escaped the Solo teens mouths, for a second they thought that this little girl was all alone, lost and defenseless. "Alright then, we'll help you find your sister..." Jaina smiled sweetly and took the little girls hand, "What's your name?" Anakin asked, "Momo..." the little girl whispered, almost sounding unsure of her answer.

They wandered around for what seemed like hours, "Momo, are you sure your sister is around this area?" Jaina looked around to notice they'd walked around in a huge circle.

"Umm..." Momo looked around again, making sure to keep her hood on "Oh! There she is!" she pointed over to a teen around their age standing next to a wagon covered by a large cloth.

They led Momo towards the teen girl, her hair was short in the back but came down long, past her shoulders towards her face, the tips were blue but her actual hair color appeared to be black. She distinctly had one blue eye and one green eye and her clothes were splotched with oil and she smelled of ship metal,_ 'Perhaps she's a repairer'_ the three Solo teens thought as they approached her.

"Kyrah, there you are!" Momo hugged her 'sister' warmly, Kyrah smiled gently then looked at the three teens "Am I to assume you three helped my dear, little sister?".

"Yes, we found her crying..." Jacen informed, "She said she was lost..." Anakin further explained, Kyrah nodded slowly "Yes, I see. Thank you very much for helping her. I was very worried".

"You might want to keep a closer eye on her. Who knows what could've happened if we hadn't found her" Jaina knew full well about having to keep an eye on younger siblings, she glanced over at Anakin with a smile.

Kyrah nodded again and smirked "Yes...best not to leave precious possessions unattended,_ hm?_ Well, we should be going now..." with that she and Momo started to walk away with their wagon.

Jaina stared at them leaving before Kyrah's words reminded her "The ship! The repairs should be done!" she went to run off to the docks but Anakin grabbed her arm.

"Shouldn't we buy the extra supplies first?" the younger Solo raised an eyebrow, "Umm, guys...our money is gone..." Jacen interrupted.

"**_What?_**" screamed both Jaina and Anakin, "Why that sneaky little brat!" Anakin growled "I'm going after them! You two check on the ship" and with that he ran off in the direction Kyrah and Momo went.

>>>>>

Jaina was faster and reached the docks first, when she spotted the cruiser she stopped and stared in horror, Jacen made it there about five seconds later and had the same reaction.

"My ship..." Jaina mumbled "...it's...ruined!", all that remained of the cruiser was the basic metal structure and a few bits of the boarding. Jaina looked around, hoping to find that Maraquan from before but he was nowhere to be seen, "I think...we've been scammed..." Jacen placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Obviously! But who did this?" she screamed, Jacen gave her a look tat made her quickly push out her anger into the force but she was interrupted by a familiar bleeping sound "R2?".

>>>>>

"Hey, you two! Stop right there!" it wasn't hard for Anakin to catch up to the two girls, they were trying to drag a filled wagon down the crowded streets of the market. Kyrah and Momo stopped and turned towards him "Yes? Is there a problem?" Kyrah smiled, "Yeah, your little sister stole our money!" Anakin stormed over towards them.

"Is that so?" the smiled didn't fade from Kyrah's face as she discreetly reached into her vest, Anakin managed to take two more steps towards them when something grazed his cheek. Kyrah, with light speed reflexes, had pulled out a blaster and had it aimed towards him, she purposely missed the first shot "I don't think you wanna mess with me, kid".

Anakin felt his eye twitch in anger, but he willed his anger out to the force and silently ranted in his head _'Who's she calling a kid? I'm probably older than her!'_. "If you really want to fight then so be it!" he reached for his lightsaber then remembered he'd left it on the ship, he looked back up to see Momo swinging the three lightsaber handles in her hand.

"Anakin! They wrecked the ship! They were all in it together!" Jaina called out to her brother, by now all the people in the streets had cleared out, not wanting to get involved in this fight.

Anakin looked over to see his brother and sister running towards him with R2D2 following behind, he shook his head "Yeah, I know...they have our lightsabers too...".

Jaina looked over at the hooded figure, Momo, and tried using the force to take the lightsabers out of her grasp, but for some reason Momo seemed too strong for her.

"Hahaha, I bet you're wondering _'How come these things aren't escaping that little girls hands?'_, right?" Momo giggled childishly "Well, that's because...". She removed the hood of her cloak to reveal two large, pointed, cat-like ears, her grin revealed her small, sharp fangs and after the cloak was thrown completely off, the elegant tail that reached the back of her knees.

"She's a C'tarl!"Jacen gasped, C'tarls were probably the fastest, sneakiest and strongest creatures that had their own government, and just their luck one had their lightsabers hostage.

"This...should be interesting..." Kyrah smirked as she took out another blaster, one aimed at Anakin, the other aimed at Jaina. Momo held all three lightsabers in one hand and extracted her claws on the other hand, choosing Jacen as her opponent.

"You three!" a female's voice called out from behind the Solo teens, Kyrah backed away slightly then motioned for Momo to do the same. The three Jedi turned to see a blonde, a little older than them, with her own lightsaber out "I have questions for you three..." she simply stated.

Anakin turned back towards Kyrah and Momo to see they and their wagon were gone "Damn it! They got away!", the blonde raised an eyebrow "Hm?".

_**Muahaha...how do ya like those characters? Will they ever see them again? Maybe...please review and I'll write and post the next chapter soon! Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
